hexahedron_televisionfandomcom-20200213-history
BBN News
BBN News, is a Robloxian news network owned by Buddbudd222. The slogan of BBN News is "News our way." The network was founded on June 10, 2013, and launched on August 3, 2013. The reason for BBN News' creation is because that, BBN had a lineup of mostly news programming. Buddbudd felt that the news programming would be better suited on a dedicated news channel. Inspired by Blox News Channel, which, prior to this channel's launch, was the only news channel in Robloxia, buddbudd222 created BBN News 24. History The network is based off of IRL news channel ABC News 24, of which BBN News derived its former name and most of its content formats. Since late 2013, however, the channel has been copying mainly from British broadcaster ITV and its news service for design elements. On July 14, 2014, BenzBot took a 51% stake in buddbudd222's networks, giving him control of the network properties. After a period where he took the networks back, buddbudd re-offered the controlling stake to BenzBot on September 8, 2014, and he accepted. BenzBot says that now with his new control over the networks, he would "radically change" BBN and make it "a respectable, quality television resource," with a new look and some new BBN NEWS DECISION 2016 programming which is still to be determined. BBN News has dicided to make politics real .On July 26, 2015 BBN News is focusing on the 2016 elections and trying to be a "wanna be" news network of MSNBC and not be the netorious Fox News Channel that always lies and does not want to be the next Rupert Murdoch. Website Version Relaunch On April 29, 2014, Buddbudd222 stated that he wanted to make BBN News 24 something more than, as claimed by BenzBot , "low quality, poor, unethical, and inaccurate reporting". The channel did this by dropping the "24" off of its name on April 30, 2014. The change was made to head back to their roots, and to deter future controversy, which headlined BBN's year in 2013. Buddbudd promises that the new BBN News will have more accurate reporting, and to focus more on US stories, compared to the channel's previous trans-Atlantic approach. On June 5, 2014, possibly in reaction to Blox News Channel's announcement of a coming relaunch, BBN News has said they would focus more on the News channel than the general-entertainment BBN in the period to follow due to various issues. Programming Programming is based off of program formats found on other news channels. * BBN News * BBN Newsroom '' * ''BBN Breakfast * BBN Lunchtime * BBN Questions "Weekly casts" On March 29, 2014, BBN News 24 launched a new format they called "weekly casts". The format features a review of the past seven days of news. BBN News previously broadcast the format until Thelucasgloss was fired at the end the first season of the format due to poor grammar. Despite the format description, the first broadcast only consisted of a few days of news, not a full week. Quality upgrade On June 12, 2014, it was announced that BBN and BBN News were upgrading their picture quality. These upgrades had occurred at the studio level, but not at the channel level. The two channels will now be broadcasting in 720p HD at 60fps. All programming except for 'Crime 24' is being broadcast in this new format. On April 4, 2015 BBN tested screen cast but the quality was at a mid low but high medium, but had to change filming recorders and had to find the best recording device. The recording was only up to 15 minutes and had to use Roblox Recorder for the rest of the time. On June 1, 2015 the quality has been upgraded to fraps with 30fps. Websites BBN News Livestream bbnnews.tk BBN News LINK Significant Events MH17 Flight Crisis On July 17, 2014 BBN News went live spontaneously for the coverage of the MH17 disaster, which involved a Pro-Russian group destroying a plane en route from Amsterdam to Kuala Lumpur. Bobroblox56 presented the report, and later TheMagRBLX (formely TheMagnificientMan). Buddbudd222 supervised the broadcast and ensured the hosts were updated with new information as it was released. Category:Divisions Category:Buddbudd Studios Shows